


flying - draco malfoy

by malfoystyleswhOre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoystyleswhOre/pseuds/malfoystyleswhOre
Summary: *REPUBLISHED FROM WATTPAD*"what do you think flying would feel like?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence as we both stared off into the mesmerising literal blanket of stars dancing across the makeshift night sky."what do you mean? we have broomsticks, draco. why would you want to know what flying feels like?" i asked, perplexed by his question, and turning to face him, but his head was still tilted upwards, looking calmly into the stars, seemingly ignoring my ignorant answer and looking unbothered as ever."i think it'd feel like falling. but maybe for a moment i'd feel like i were flying. just a moment. and i think it would be amazing."orin which she made falling feel like flying for him.-began:3.10.2020finished: N/ATHIS STORY CONTAINS:mature themes and explicit contentdrug misusealcohol abusesuicide ideation and self harm topicsprofane languagechild abusedarkness triggers
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a chapter!

𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐲

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧 :  𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐲

//

𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠.

september 1st, 1996

☘︎ A D E L A I D E B L A C K  ☘︎

TODAY  was my first day of sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was excited- to say the least. 

I had been constantly owling my best friends this past weekend, and we were all bursting to see each other, which I was glad about, because I was hoping for no change in our friendship, and thankfully, so far, so good.

I also couldn't wait to leave this stupid household. Black Manor. You'd think it was all that, really, but it wasn't really. I was living with my imbecile of an uncle and his braindead excuse for a wife. 

I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, seeing as I usually did, but Uncle Regalus simply insisted I stayed with them until I was at  least  eighteen, which was awfully ironic, seeing as all he went on about was how much he couldn't wait until he managed to get rid of me and how much of a burden I was to him, although rather amusedly simultaneously being awfully  homely towards me.

I wish my dad was still here.

Sirius Black. Falsely convicted for the murder of James and Lily Potter, and also my loving father. I know he didn't do it. I hadn't seen him in over ten years, and I was only six when he was taken to Azkaban anyway, but I still miss him like hell. As for my mother, Marlene McKinnon, she died when I was very young because she suffered from lung cancer but everyone I know always says that she loved me and Dad a lot. 

But I wouldn't know, obviously.

"I'M LEAVING  NOW !" I called to my uncle and aunt, earning an incoherent yell back and a frantic wave from my uncle, and a tacky high heel thrown at me from up the stairs by my aunt as I shook my head in disbelief, before stepping into the grand fireplace and flooing to the station.

Kings cross. Such a familiar, yet distant place that I never thought i'd be so thankful to see. I scanned the platform and saw mothers and fathers alike embracing their children tearfully, reunited friends hugging like there was no tomorrow, and-  oh .  Draco Malfoy . The sorry excuse for a boy that caused more havoc in my life than a plague could dream of.

Draco Malfoy was a name that was well known throughout the meddlesome crowds of Hogwarts, and not always for good reasons. Like in my case, for example. We had completely nothing to argue about, yet it always seemed there was nearly everything wrong whenever we were around each other. And unfortunately for the both of us, we shared quite a few friends, so we usually had to tolerate one another, but most of the time, that didn't work out. 

I had to admit, though, he was a rather handsome individual. He had white blond hair that was always immaculately styled, never a strand out of place, and stormy gray eyes, that were either dark and brooding, or clear and playful, I had never seen an inbetween of the two. He had pale skin and hollow cheekbones, along with a jawline so sharp that it could cut glass and put even the sharpest knife to shame, and it was all terribly  terrible because of his stupid personality. Maybe if he wasn't such a stuck up, crude  toerag , we could've gotten along.

Oh well.

" ADDY !" a familiar voice squealed, before I was engulfed in a tight embrace of red hair and floral perfume, as my best friend pulled back, smiling widely at me as I grinned back and hugged her again. 

"Alya!" I laughed, taking in the warm appearance of my best friend, Alya Longbottom. Her vivid red hair stuck out from the crowd as her bright emerald eyes stared happily into my own hazel ones. 

"I missed you like mad!" she exclaimed as we found an empty compartment to sit in, placing our luggage above us and sitting down opposite each other. 

"Me t-" I began, before the door burst open again, and there was Blaise Zabini and his sister, Emma, two other additions to our little friendship group. 

"Hiya babes!" Blaise exclaimed, pulling me into a bear hug as I smiled, hugging him back, before engulfing his smiling sister into a hug as well. Blaise sat down, throwing his legs up onto Alya's lap as she huffed, but placed her arms over his ankles as he smiled smugly. 

"Where's Liv and Draco?" Emma asked as I shrugged, "Liv, i don't know, and Malfoy, i couldn't care less" I said, murmuring at the last bit as Blaise snorted slightly at my snide remark.

"Well that's not very nice of you, princess" the annoyingly attractive voice of a certain Malfoy sounded as the sneering blond boy sat down next to Blaise, who shook his head wearily, knowing that hell was about to break loose. 

"How many times do i have to tell you not to ca-" I began angrily, resenting the annoying nickname, before the compartment door flew open, and a very tired looking Liv stood inbetween the two doors as Draco smirked smugly at me and I glared at him. 

"Hey look- Liv's here!" Alya exclaimed in relief, drawing my attention away from Malfoy as Emma snickered and Liv sat down with a huff. 

"You look like a living corpse" I mused, cocking my head to one side as Liv groaned, shaking her head so that her tousled blonde hair bounced.

"I  feel like one too. I've been studying non stop for this entire weekend!" she exclaimed, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and squinting her sapphire eyes as Draco scoffed and Emma winced at the sudden thought of studying. 

Everyone was getting settled in, and I stared out of the window, watching as the countrysides flew past the railway, the trees whispering nothings to one another as the leaves swayed to the mesmerising melody of the wind.

"Guys, we're almost there- we should all get changed. Boys, you can change in here, we'll go to the one across" Alya said as Blaise nodded, winking playfully at Draco, who rolled his grey eyes, a monotone expression on his face as he stared blankly at his smirking friend. 

"Yay" he said flatly as I rolled my eyes and he raised one of his thick eyebrows at me as I turned back to Alya, who was dragging me out of the compartment, accidentally pushing past Crabbe and Goyle on the way, who were heading towards where the boys were,  but , being the perverts they were, got distracted looking at our behinds as my mouth turned downwards in disgust at the overweight dogs Draco and Blaise called their friends. 

Actually, that's a bit of an insult to dogs, to be completely honest. Pigs? Cows? I don't know.

"Well, I see you and your best friend Draco have already kicked off to an exciting start" Alya giggled, pulling her shirt over her head as I huffed, hopping around the small compartment trying to tug down my denim jeans as Emma giggled and Hermione Granger, who was also in here changing, grinned at her remark.

Alya, Emma, Liv and I were actually very close with Hermionie, but we didn't usually get to see each other often, because of our houses, schedules, and contrasting friendship groups.

"Don't even start with that prick. He's so- ugh ! I cant stand him" I huffed, buttoning up my white shirt and tying my Slytherin tie tightly as Emma rolled her eyes. 

"It baffles me how you two don't get along. Your both two of the meanest people i've ever met, you share the same sense of humour,  and  are actually more similar than you think. Maybe if you  tried,  you might actually be able to get along with each other!" Emma scolded as I rolled my eyes.

"The day Dumbledore and Snape strip dance on the Quidditch field is the day Malfoy and I become friends" I said dryly as Hermione wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Now  that's something I'd pay to see" she sniggered as I winced at the thought of the two old teachers and Alya snorted, shaking her head fondly. 

"How's your Ronald, anyways?" I smirked as Hermionie bowed her head, a blush creeping onto her lightly freckled cheeks.

"Ronald is...  good " she replied vaguely, fighting a smile on her face as we'd all 'oohed' exaggeratedly and she huffed.

"Good at what, exactly?" I teased as Hermionie's eyes widened and she shoved me playfully as I pulled up my black pencil skirt and Alya sniggered at my immature joke.

"Nothing  your  filthy mind is probably thinking of" she mock scolded as Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "So he's  not good at it?" she asked dumbly as Alya giggled and I snorted into my palm as Hermionie rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

Suddenly, the boys burst through the compartment and the first thing I unfortunately noticed was how nice stupid Malfoy looked in his slacks and robes.  No he didn't. 

"Dipshits! We could have been getting changed!" Emma exclaimed as they all sat down in various positions as Crabbe smirked. "It's a shame you weren't" he said as I pulled a face of disgust and even Blaise looked uncomfortable at his remark.

"Okay... well we have about twenty minutes until we arrive , so... what shall we do?" Blaise asked as I shrugged, feeling Draco rustle beside me as I clenched my jaw. Did he really have to sit right next to me? And why can't he just sit still? Every little thing about him infuriated me and I just can't seem to pinpoint why. It  had to be his personality. 

Annoying little bitch.

"Would you stop moving?" I hissed to Draco as the others talked amongst themselves and Draco rolled his eyes irritatedly. "Shut up, Black" he snapped back as I scoffed, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms as he kept adjusting his robes and pants almost frantically as I furrowed my eyebrows. "Can you like.. not sit  right  next to me?!" he barked suddenly, causing the others to turn towards us as I scowled at him. "I was sat here first! I didn't  ask  you to come sit practically on top of me" I argued as he glared at me, placing his hands in his lap, when suddenly Blaise burst out into his painstakingly familiar hysterical laughter and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Alright  Gypsy Rose , calm down and tell us what your laughing at now" I said dryly, referring to his wheezing laughter, and I could've  sworn  I heard the slightest snigger come from Draco, but when I turned to spare glance at him, his face was straight and monotone as always. 

" Dracooo's got a boooonnneeerrrr" he said in an almost sing song tune as Emma laughed and Crabbe and Goyle shared an amused look as my face down turned into one of disgust and Draco huffed beside me, glaring at a giggling Blaise, who was childishly nudging an awkward looking Emma and constantly whispering 'daddy's got a hard on'. 

"Don't worry, Malfoy, you don't need to cover it, doubt anyone would be able to see it anyway" I laughed, causing the others to snicker and Draco to laugh sarcastically, before shooting a poisonous scowl my way as I smirked triumphantly at him. "Sorry, darling, did I hit a soft spot? Or rather, a hard one?" I said, laughing at my own stupid joke as his glare only hardened and before he could retort, Alya screamed excitedly.

"WE'RE HERE!"

-

hey guys, you may know me from wattpad, but with everything going on, i’ll start writing here from now on and until everything blows over. thank you so much for your support, and hopefully i’ll be back on wattpad soon x

i am so thankful for anyone who reads this, and indulges in my crappy writing, and i love you so bloody much!

also, please no hate, spread love and positivity on my page and stories!

i'm gonna try put a song for each chapter as well! i'll usually try to link it to the chapters, but sometimes it'll be a song that inspired me, or i was trying to eject in my writing :)

i promise to make the chapters longer, as well lol! this is my first time writing, but i have so many ideas in my head, and scenarios i create before i go to sleep, so one day i thought, 'hey, why not write them down?', and here we are guys 💀

this story WILL include most of the major events that happened in the harry potter books, but they might not be in the right order, since the characters have started in sixth year, so for example, Sirius (my bae), escaped azkaban in the THIRD YEAR ,  but because our babies are starting in the SIXTH YEAR, that's when it'll happen. so basically, stuff will still happen,but it'll be in the order that i want, and feel will work with the story. 

oh, and some of the jokes will be a bit advanced for their era, but i'll still put them in becauze fuck it my dudes.

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ANY OF THE BAD BITCHES READING THIS 😤❤️❤️

^ ^ me to anyone reading this. shoutout to the first readers of this book btw, u guys r real onez.

also, i'd really appreciate if you commented ! you don't have to, but i really enjoy reading wattpad comments, and i'd love it if you spicy bitches posted some on my story  😻


	2. Chapter 2

𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐬

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧 :  𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐬

//

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭

september 2nd, 1996

☘︎ A D E L A I D E B L A C K  ☘︎

We  walked down the stairs together, Pansy pushing to the front to get to Draco first as I rolled my eyes fondly and Emma laughed lightly, tucking a stray strand of her coiled black hair behind her ear. Pansy was wearing hot pink, but the rest of us were wearing black.

Little black dress, right? Can't go wrong with that. 

I'd chosen a short silk dress with spaghetti straps and a cowl neckline, showing off enough cleavage to attract attention, but not enough to get slut shamed by the majority of Hogwarts boys.

I slept with who I wanted, how I wanted to, and that wasn't going to change because of what someone said to me, or called me, especially not Draco, who'd made various comments about me 'sleeping around' in the past, but by the way he was currently eyeing my chest, I'd  strongly  suggest he'd forgotten about that. 

At this point, he was just being hypocritical.

"You look.. not terrible, for once" Malfoy murmured suddenly, walking so close next to me that my breath hitched at the smell of his cologne. It smelt like green apples and tobacco. 

And I liked it.

"Wish I could say the same for you,  princess,  but alas, not everyone can have a face as pretty as my own'" I said with a smirk, patting his cheek, and seeing his face set into its usual annoyed scowl as I slowed down my pace so that I was now walking alongside Blaise and Alya, as the others walked in front at a faster speed.

"You look  so  hot guys" Blaise gushed as I smiled appreciatively at him, "So do you, bitch" I said, pushing him playfully as he smirked slyly, "And in your case,  we're  not the only ones who think so" Alya teased as I rolled my eyes. 

They were obviously talking about ferret boy.

"Oh  please . He can suck a dick. I  assure  you, there is  no attraction between the two of us" I scoffed as Blaise hummed, "Sure. Ten minutes later, watch out for when I see you pulling a fifth year Millicent Bulstrode's birthday party" he said sweetly as my eyes widened and Alya cackled. "Blaise! We agreed we'd never talk about..  that . 

You  know  I wasn't in the right state of mind for that shit" I huffed as he merely grinned at me as we approached the Room of Requirement.

In fifth year, during Millicent Bulstrode's sixteenth birthday, Draco and I were both overly intoxicated, and ended up doing some  stuff  together. We agreed never to talk about it again, but my stupid self made the mistake of telling Blaise and Alya- although I was glad that  they  didn't tell anyone else, or Draco, for that matter, even though they constantly teased me about it. 

Sober me had zero attraction, or sexual desire towards Draco Malfoy, but intoxicated me seemed to think otherwise. I had two options. Either drink as much as I want, and stay  away  from Draco, or stay sober, and be bored.

I think i'll go with the first option. I mean really, how hard can it be to stay away from him for one night, right?

We entered the foggy room that had been transformed into a huge, club-like setting, smoke clouding the air, and the room fairly well lit up with colourful lights, as opposed to the usual dark parties we went to- except Draco. He always made up some stupid excuse to get out of going, except to some select parties, which I honestly had  no idea why. 

Beside me, I saw Draco look around the room, specifically at the different coloured LED lights, and then he exhaled a sigh of what seemed to be.. relief? Knowing him, it was probably relief that the room wasn't 'tacky', or 'not up to his standards', as he would say. 

"Let's go hoes!" Blaise whooped, linking his arm with mine as we went and sat at a velvet curved sofa with some other Slytherins, who greeted us happily, as we saw they were passing a joint around as I smirked and Liv smiled.

"Pass it here, bitch" Draco slurred about twenty minutes later, everyone seeming more relaxed after smoking the blunt a few times. Blaise complied, passing Draco the rolled up paper as he took a long inhale from it, before tilting his head upwards and blowing out a gust of smoke. Everyone was preoccupied with their little conversations, all of us practically on top of each other in various positions, but loving it nonetheless. 

I was intently watching the way Draco's jawline flexed unintentionally as he blew the smoke out of his rosy lips, fascinated how someone so beautiful could be so hideous on the inside, when he turned to me, holding the blunt out, expecting me to take it. I silently took i from him, our eyes still locked, his clear, and unfazed, mine the same. I knew how to control my expressions. Whatever was on my face, I wanted it to be there. I was never a sucker for emotion, it just makes you weaker, especially when someone else sees you vulnerable. 

I knew  he  also did that. He was a master in controlling his expressions, even though it seemed all he did was scowl, and glare, I'd seen moments in which he could be so angry, but his face was scarily serene. Something I also saw as a talent.

And extremely attractive.

I slowly brought the joint up to my mouth, letting the slightly wet tip touch my parted lips as he continued to watch me intensely, his smoulder boring into my own blank stare. I don't know why I was still fuelling his gaze by enticing him with my own, but he did look beautiful under the thin layer of fog, and the indigo lights as they cast a dark shadow over his sharp features. I smirked at him, cocking my head to one side and allowing the joint to slip between my dark painted lips, my eyes fluttering closed as I took a long drag, before blowing it into his face, causing him to blink, and his steely gaze to flicker from my smirk to my irises, before a look of realisation washed over his face, and he quickly turned away from me, and I did the same.

But slower. And more reluctantly.

"Hey you lot! Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Pansy exclaimed, ushering us towards the growing circle of people as I shared an uneasy look with Liv, who merely smiled lazily, probably because of the weed polluting her stystem.

"Ok, who's going first?" Blaise asked excitedly, as Pansy spun the bottle to determine which unlucky people were going first. It landed on herself, and..  Draco . She smirked flirtatiously at him, and he sighed heavily, before letting her drag him towards the nearest broom closet. 

"How much do you bet they're gonna fuck?" Jason deadpanned as Alya scrunched her nose up, nestling closer to me as I leaned on her shoulder affectionately. 

"I'll bet abou-" Emma began, before we heard a broom closet slam shut, and I saw Theodore check the clock above the plush sofa, his eyes widening.

"Two and a half minutes" he mused as Pansy sat down angrily, and Draco equally as calm as he was before. 

"..So.. what did you guys..  do ?" Emma asked awkwardly as Blaise nudged his sister, carefully eyeing Pansy's expression, and Theodore and Jason leaned into Draco, the three whispering, until a loud, guffawing came from Jason, and a hissing sound from Theodore as Blaise cleared his throat. 

"I'm going to find  someone  to fuck" Pansy said, blunt and angrily drunk as she stormed away, probably going to find a boy-or a girl- to satisfy her. 

"What the hell did you say to her?!" I exclaimed annoyedly at Draco, who shrugged, a blank expression on his face. 

"Nothing much.. Just that I wanted to end whatever had been going on with her because she was getting clingy" he said casually as Alya sucked her teeth, cringing at his unfiltered words as I glared at him. "You know you can just say that to her? Did you even say sorry?!" I asked as he scoffed, rolling his grey eyes and taking a drag from the joint that was barely alive, yet still managing to fulfil everyone's urge equally. 

"No. I didn't. She'll get over it" he said in a sickeningly amused tone as I huffed, rolling my eyes and Blaise did the same, shaking his head at Draco's lack of compassion for the poor girl. 

"Oh come  on, guys!"  Jason said, attempting to lighten the mood as Theodore nodded, smirking, "Let's finish this game! Or are you all too pussy?" he teased as I rolled my eyes at his lighthearted provokes, leaning forward to spin the bottle annoyedly as Jason and Theodore cheered and Blaise's lips upturned into a small grin. 

The bottle kept spinning, the label twisting into gibberish as the lights cast a glimmering reflectiob on the empty bottle until it finally came to a stop. I looked up to see who it landed on as everyone went quiet.

Him .

"Nope. No way. I'm not doing anything with  him " I said immediately as I saw Liv and Alya giggled to themselves as Draco raised an eyebrow at me. "Bold of you to assume we'd be doing  anything  anyway" he said smugly as I glared at his stupid perfect face and Jason's eyes glimmered amusedly.

"Let's make this quick, Malfoy" I said through gritted teeth, my pride too strong for me to back out of this stupid game as I stood up and adjusted my dress, before grabbing his arm, purposefully making sure my nails dug into his surprisingly muscular bicep, and dragging him up as I heard Alya cackle behind us.

I dragged him into the broom closet, standing as far away from him as I possibly could in the enclosed space, and muttering a spell so that the tip of my wand lit up, flooding the small space with a pool of light as Draco sighed and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why did you break things off with Pansy? I know there were no feelings, but you could've at least done it in a bit of a nicer way" I scolded and Draco scoffed, rolling his grey eyes briefly. "I could've. But doing things nicely never gets you anywhere, princess" he murmured as I pressed my lips together at the nickname. I'd never tell him, but I  kind of  liked the way the word 'princess' rolled off his accented tongue, making it sound like the filthiest thing in the world, but in the most tantalisingly torturous way possible.

"You're an insufferable twat, Malfoy, you know that?" I said confidently, stepping closer to him in anger, and to my surprise, he did the same, so that I was pressed against his chest, and our noses would have been touching if he wasn't so bloody tall. 

I then realised there was nowhere left for me to go. I was stuck in this small space pressed up against him.

And the worst part was that I liked it.

His strong cologne filled my nostrils and clouded my senses, the green apple scent making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he looked down at me, a lazy smirk on his face, and it looked like he wasn't fazed at all by our sudden close proximity. 

I kept my face blank and so did he, but I could tell his eyes were frantically searching my own for any sign of weakness. Anything at all. But I wouldn't give him the pleasure, nor the privilege of knowing.

"Am I now, princess?" he rasped, cocking his head to one side, still staring down at me, due to our immense height difference. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't short, at 5'6, but compared to him, I looked like a bloody garden gnome.

"Yes. You are. I think it's the daddy issues, and the superiority complex, or.. y'know.. just the fact that you're a complete little bitch, but whatever" I replied snarkily as he chuckled darkly, one of his palms reaching upwards to rest on the wooden closet, right beside my head, and I swear I could almost feel the cold of his rings radiate against my warm cheek as he shook his head slowly and silently. 

"I don't think i'm the only one with daddy issues,  princess " he remarked, removing his hand from the side of my head to caress my cheek, his cold, nimble fingers harshly dragging down my hot skin as I shivered, trying my best to remain stoic, but I could tell that little movement was enough for him to know what he was doing to me, and  god did it feel good . 

"All quiet now, hmm? Is the little princess at a loss for words?" he whispered in a sadistic sense of sweetness, bringing his face closer to mine, eyes still locked on my own in a gaze of annoyingly unreadable emotions, drawing me in with every dancing glitter in the pools of steel I was currently drowning in.

But I wasn't strong enough to break his stare. I was too enticed. If he moved any closer to me, in this cloudy state of mind, his body pressed up against mine, with his intoxicating cologne filling the little air we shared, I wouldn't be able to control my expressions, or my actions, and he'd take that for granted. Even the slightest rip in my cloak of emotional concealment and he would be able to read me like his favourite quidditch magazine. Over  and over again . 

"I'm  not  a little princess" I forced myself to spit back at him, my mouth downturning with a scowl, still looking up at him as his hand fell back down to his side and I felt my face heating up once again at the sudden loss of contact his cold fingers were previously providing. 

"No. You aren't" he said suddenly, his pitch back to cold and monotonous as he glared right back at me, beginning to unlock the closet as I let out a quiet breath, glad at his sudden mood change, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, before confidently stepping in front of him and walking out first, desperate to get away from him, my chest rising and falling hurriedly as I made my way back to our circle of friends and sat down next to Blaise, expertly slowing down my breathing and shooting him a smile as he raised an eyebrow at me as Draco came seconds later, looking unbothered as ever, sitting opposite me, his legs lazily spread wide and his hands resting in his lap.

"What happened in there then, lovebirds?" Emma teased as Liv snorted and I glared at her, Draco scoffing loudly.

"Well-" Draco began in an amused tone, a smirk on his face, and it looked like he'd gotten back into his playful drunk state, seemingly beginning to answer Liv's question, although his eyes were trained on mine as I cleared my throat, interrupting him. 

"Absolutely  nothing happened" I deadpanned as Jason and Theodore shared a look and Blaise nudged me as I ripped my gaze away from Draco, turning to Alya, but I could still feel his steely grey eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

"I'm going to get a drink" I murmured as Alya smacked my arse as I got up and I raised an eyebrow at the grinning ginger girl as she shrugged innocently and I made my way over to the empty bar. 

Even the pink haired girl who was manning the bar seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of sweaty, intoxicated bodies. It must be at least two AM by now, and here I am, pouring myself vodka, already drunk enough, but craving more euphoria to take my mind off the struggles of the real world.

Suddenly, I felt a warm body press up against my own, and I was unfazed, continuing to pour my vodka, already knowing who it was by the smell of their  cologne. 

"What are you doing, princess?" I asked boredly, tipping my head back to down my vodka, before placing my shot glass down on the wooden bar, and twisting round in his grip, looking up expectantly at him, although his expression was actually readable for once, and it looked...  different .

His usually clear and bored grey eyes were dark and foggy, his irises tainted with an ash grey, specks of silver dancing mischievously in them as he looked down at me, shadows being cast over his sharp features perfectly.

" Absoloutely nothing"  he slurred mockingly, repeating my words from earlier as I scoffed at his drunk words. He couldn't hold his alcohol, and he usually ended up doing or saying stupid things at these sort of events.

"Aww, don't tell me the little princess is upset I didn't inflate his huge ego?" I cooed as he raised an eyebrow at me and I crossed my arms over my chest, resting my weight on one foot, still peering up at his looking figure. 

"You know, Adelaide, I think you've got an ego too big to admit your..  real..  feelings towards me. But if you did, i'm sure it's be  very entertaining " he murmured, brushing his thumb past the bottom of my ear as I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from shuddering at his cold, calloused finger. 

"And what..  feelings  would those be, Malfoy?" I asked, poking my tongue out to wet my vodka ridden lips, watching as his intense gaze flickered down from my eyes to my lips as I smirked and he looked back upwards, realising i'd caught him staring at my mouth. 

"I think you know very well what type of feelings you're making  me  feel in that dress, sweetheart" he said lowly, bowing his head so his minty breath fanned my neck in a teasing fashion, and I was beginning to appreciate the empty bar as every second passed.

"No Malfoy, I don't think I do" I said innocently, my fingertips grazing his belt buckle as I felt him tense slightly, before relaxing under my touch as I applied more pressure to the leather material. 

"Your belt came undone" I said suddenly, a smirk painted on my face as I fastened his belt, pulling it tightly and hearing him groan at the impact, before pushing him off of me and smiling sweetly up at him as his jaw clenched at my switch in demeanour and his eyes blazed with annoyance.

"I hate you, Black"

"I hate you the  most , Malfoy"

-

hey babies! here's a chapter dedicated to the hateful sexual tension and omg the dynamic that i'm about to create bye- i just want an enemies to lovers wattpad story irl 😻

there will be a bit of tea in the next chapter, and maybe some wall pinning action in the quidditch changing rooms but IDK.. 😳

and i just wanna say that this is easing more into them PHYSICALLY teasing each other, if you get me.. i mean who doesn't love a good enemies who also are really sexually attracted to each other but too proud and filled with hate to accept it, story? 

just watch, dudes, it'll get better from here- i know this chapter lowkey sucked, but it WILL IMPROVE BROS! (hopefully)

love you anyone reading this, and just a quick reminder to stay happy, healthy, and safe! drink a glass of water today as well, babes :)


	3. Chapter 3

𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐬

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧 :  𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐬

//

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭

september 2nd, 1996

☘︎ A D E L A I D E B L A C K  ☘︎

We  walked down the stairs together, Pansy pushing to the front to get to Draco first as I rolled my eyes fondly and Emma laughed lightly, tucking a stray strand of her coiled black hair behind her ear. Pansy was wearing hot pink, but the rest of us were wearing black.

Little black dress, right? Can't go wrong with that. 

I'd chosen a short silk dress with spaghetti straps and a cowl neckline, showing off enough cleavage to attract attention, but not enough to get slut shamed by the majority of Hogwarts boys.

I slept with who I wanted, how I wanted to, and that wasn't going to change because of what someone said to me, or called me, especially not Draco, who'd made various comments about me 'sleeping around' in the past, but by the way he was currently eyeing my chest, I'd  strongly  suggest he'd forgotten about that. 

At this point, he was just being hypocritical.

"You look.. not terrible, for once" Malfoy murmured suddenly, walking so close next to me that my breath hitched at the smell of his cologne. It smelt like green apples and tobacco. 

And I liked it.

"Wish I could say the same for you,  princess,  but alas, not everyone can have a face as pretty as my own'" I said with a smirk, patting his cheek, and seeing his face set into its usual annoyed scowl as I slowed down my pace so that I was now walking alongside Blaise and Alya, as the others walked in front at a faster speed.

"You look  so  hot guys" Blaise gushed as I smiled appreciatively at him, "So do you, bitch" I said, pushing him playfully as he smirked slyly, "And in your case,  we're  not the only ones who think so" Alya teased as I rolled my eyes. 

They were obviously talking about ferret boy.

"Oh  please . He can suck a dick. I  assure  you, there is  no attraction between the two of us" I scoffed as Blaise hummed, "Sure. Ten minutes later, watch out for when I see you pulling a fifth year Millicent Bulstrode's birthday party" he said sweetly as my eyes widened and Alya cackled. "Blaise! We agreed we'd never talk about..  that . 

You  know  I wasn't in the right state of mind for that shit" I huffed as he merely grinned at me as we approached the Room of Requirement.

In fifth year, during Millicent Bulstrode's sixteenth birthday, Draco and I were both overly intoxicated, and ended up doing some  stuff  together. We agreed never to talk about it again, but my stupid self made the mistake of telling Blaise and Alya- although I was glad that  they  didn't tell anyone else, or Draco, for that matter, even though they constantly teased me about it. 

Sober me had zero attraction, or sexual desire towards Draco Malfoy, but intoxicated me seemed to think otherwise. I had two options. Either drink as much as I want, and stay  away  from Draco, or stay sober, and be bored.

I think i'll go with the first option. I mean really, how hard can it be to stay away from him for one night, right?

We entered the foggy room that had been transformed into a huge, club-like setting, smoke clouding the air, and the room fairly well lit up with colourful lights, as opposed to the usual dark parties we went to- except Draco. He always made up some stupid excuse to get out of going, except to some select parties, which I honestly had  no idea why. 

Beside me, I saw Draco look around the room, specifically at the different coloured LED lights, and then he exhaled a sigh of what seemed to be.. relief? Knowing him, it was probably relief that the room wasn't 'tacky', or 'not up to his standards', as he would say. 

"Let's go hoes!" Blaise whooped, linking his arm with mine as we went and sat at a velvet curved sofa with some other Slytherins, who greeted us happily, as we saw they were passing a joint around as I smirked and Liv smiled.

"Pass it here, bitch" Draco slurred about twenty minutes later, everyone seeming more relaxed after smoking the blunt a few times. Blaise complied, passing Draco the rolled up paper as he took a long inhale from it, before tilting his head upwards and blowing out a gust of smoke. Everyone was preoccupied with their little conversations, all of us practically on top of each other in various positions, but loving it nonetheless. 

I was intently watching the way Draco's jawline flexed unintentionally as he blew the smoke out of his rosy lips, fascinated how someone so beautiful could be so hideous on the inside, when he turned to me, holding the blunt out, expecting me to take it. I silently took i from him, our eyes still locked, his clear, and unfazed, mine the same. I knew how to control my expressions. Whatever was on my face, I wanted it to be there. I was never a sucker for emotion, it just makes you weaker, especially when someone else sees you vulnerable. 

I knew  he  also did that. He was a master in controlling his expressions, even though it seemed all he did was scowl, and glare, I'd seen moments in which he could be so angry, but his face was scarily serene. Something I also saw as a talent.

And extremely attractive.

I slowly brought the joint up to my mouth, letting the slightly wet tip touch my parted lips as he continued to watch me intensely, his smoulder boring into my own blank stare. I don't know why I was still fuelling his gaze by enticing him with my own, but he did look beautiful under the thin layer of fog, and the indigo lights as they cast a dark shadow over his sharp features. I smirked at him, cocking my head to one side and allowing the joint to slip between my dark painted lips, my eyes fluttering closed as I took a long drag, before blowing it into his face, causing him to blink, and his steely gaze to flicker from my smirk to my irises, before a look of realisation washed over his face, and he quickly turned away from me, and I did the same.

But slower. And more reluctantly.

"Hey you lot! Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Pansy exclaimed, ushering us towards the growing circle of people as I shared an uneasy look with Liv, who merely smiled lazily, probably because of the weed polluting her stystem.

"Ok, who's going first?" Blaise asked excitedly, as Pansy spun the bottle to determine which unlucky people were going first. It landed on herself, and..  Draco . She smirked flirtatiously at him, and he sighed heavily, before letting her drag him towards the nearest broom closet. 

"How much do you bet they're gonna fuck?" Jason deadpanned as Alya scrunched her nose up, nestling closer to me as I leaned on her shoulder affectionately. 

"I'll bet abou-" Emma began, before we heard a broom closet slam shut, and I saw Theodore check the clock above the plush sofa, his eyes widening.

"Two and a half minutes" he mused as Pansy sat down angrily, and Draco equally as calm as he was before. 

"..So.. what did you guys..  do ?" Emma asked awkwardly as Blaise nudged his sister, carefully eyeing Pansy's expression, and Theodore and Jason leaned into Draco, the three whispering, until a loud, guffawing came from Jason, and a hissing sound from Theodore as Blaise cleared his throat. 

"I'm going to find  someone  to fuck" Pansy said, blunt and angrily drunk as she stormed away, probably going to find a boy-or a girl- to satisfy her. 

"What the hell did you say to her?!" I exclaimed annoyedly at Draco, who shrugged, a blank expression on his face. 

"Nothing much.. Just that I wanted to end whatever had been going on with her because she was getting clingy" he said casually as Alya sucked her teeth, cringing at his unfiltered words as I glared at him. "You know you can just say that to her? Did you even say sorry?!" I asked as he scoffed, rolling his grey eyes and taking a drag from the joint that was barely alive, yet still managing to fulfil everyone's urge equally. 

"No. I didn't. She'll get over it" he said in a sickeningly amused tone as I huffed, rolling my eyes and Blaise did the same, shaking his head at Draco's lack of compassion for the poor girl. 

"Oh come  on, guys!"  Jason said, attempting to lighten the mood as Theodore nodded, smirking, "Let's finish this game! Or are you all too pussy?" he teased as I rolled my eyes at his lighthearted provokes, leaning forward to spin the bottle annoyedly as Jason and Theodore cheered and Blaise's lips upturned into a small grin. 

The bottle kept spinning, the label twisting into gibberish as the lights cast a glimmering reflectiob on the empty bottle until it finally came to a stop. I looked up to see who it landed on as everyone went quiet.

Him .

"Nope. No way. I'm not doing anything with  him " I said immediately as I saw Liv and Alya giggled to themselves as Draco raised an eyebrow at me. "Bold of you to assume we'd be doing  anything  anyway" he said smugly as I glared at his stupid perfect face and Jason's eyes glimmered amusedly.

"Let's make this quick, Malfoy" I said through gritted teeth, my pride too strong for me to back out of this stupid game as I stood up and adjusted my dress, before grabbing his arm, purposefully making sure my nails dug into his surprisingly muscular bicep, and dragging him up as I heard Alya cackle behind us.

I dragged him into the broom closet, standing as far away from him as I possibly could in the enclosed space, and muttering a spell so that the tip of my wand lit up, flooding the small space with a pool of light as Draco sighed and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why did you break things off with Pansy? I know there were no feelings, but you could've at least done it in a bit of a nicer way" I scolded and Draco scoffed, rolling his grey eyes briefly. "I could've. But doing things nicely never gets you anywhere, princess" he murmured as I pressed my lips together at the nickname. I'd never tell him, but I  kind of  liked the way the word 'princess' rolled off his accented tongue, making it sound like the filthiest thing in the world, but in the most tantalisingly torturous way possible.

"You're an insufferable twat, Malfoy, you know that?" I said confidently, stepping closer to him in anger, and to my surprise, he did the same, so that I was pressed against his chest, and our noses would have been touching if he wasn't so bloody tall. 

I then realised there was nowhere left for me to go. I was stuck in this small space pressed up against him.

And the worst part was that I liked it.

His strong cologne filled my nostrils and clouded my senses, the green apple scent making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he looked down at me, a lazy smirk on his face, and it looked like he wasn't fazed at all by our sudden close proximity. 

I kept my face blank and so did he, but I could tell his eyes were frantically searching my own for any sign of weakness. Anything at all. But I wouldn't give him the pleasure, nor the privilege of knowing.

"Am I now, princess?" he rasped, cocking his head to one side, still staring down at me, due to our immense height difference. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't short, at 5'6, but compared to him, I looked like a bloody garden gnome.

"Yes. You are. I think it's the daddy issues, and the superiority complex, or.. y'know.. just the fact that you're a complete little bitch, but whatever" I replied snarkily as he chuckled darkly, one of his palms reaching upwards to rest on the wooden closet, right beside my head, and I swear I could almost feel the cold of his rings radiate against my warm cheek as he shook his head slowly and silently. 

"I don't think i'm the only one with daddy issues,  princess " he remarked, removing his hand from the side of my head to caress my cheek, his cold, nimble fingers harshly dragging down my hot skin as I shivered, trying my best to remain stoic, but I could tell that little movement was enough for him to know what he was doing to me, and  god did it feel good . 

"All quiet now, hmm? Is the little princess at a loss for words?" he whispered in a sadistic sense of sweetness, bringing his face closer to mine, eyes still locked on my own in a gaze of annoyingly unreadable emotions, drawing me in with every dancing glitter in the pools of steel I was currently drowning in.

But I wasn't strong enough to break his stare. I was too enticed. If he moved any closer to me, in this cloudy state of mind, his body pressed up against mine, with his intoxicating cologne filling the little air we shared, I wouldn't be able to control my expressions, or my actions, and he'd take that for granted. Even the slightest rip in my cloak of emotional concealment and he would be able to read me like his favourite quidditch magazine. Over  and over again . 

"I'm  not  a little princess" I forced myself to spit back at him, my mouth downturning with a scowl, still looking up at him as his hand fell back down to his side and I felt my face heating up once again at the sudden loss of contact his cold fingers were previously providing. 

"No. You aren't" he said suddenly, his pitch back to cold and monotonous as he glared right back at me, beginning to unlock the closet as I let out a quiet breath, glad at his sudden mood change, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, before confidently stepping in front of him and walking out first, desperate to get away from him, my chest rising and falling hurriedly as I made my way back to our circle of friends and sat down next to Blaise, expertly slowing down my breathing and shooting him a smile as he raised an eyebrow at me as Draco came seconds later, looking unbothered as ever, sitting opposite me, his legs lazily spread wide and his hands resting in his lap.

"What happened in there then, lovebirds?" Emma teased as Liv snorted and I glared at her, Draco scoffing loudly.

"Well-" Draco began in an amused tone, a smirk on his face, and it looked like he'd gotten back into his playful drunk state, seemingly beginning to answer Liv's question, although his eyes were trained on mine as I cleared my throat, interrupting him. 

"Absolutely  nothing happened" I deadpanned as Jason and Theodore shared a look and Blaise nudged me as I ripped my gaze away from Draco, turning to Alya, but I could still feel his steely grey eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

"I'm going to get a drink" I murmured as Alya smacked my arse as I got up and I raised an eyebrow at the grinning ginger girl as she shrugged innocently and I made my way over to the empty bar. 

Even the pink haired girl who was manning the bar seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of sweaty, intoxicated bodies. It must be at least two AM by now, and here I am, pouring myself vodka, already drunk enough, but craving more euphoria to take my mind off the struggles of the real world.

Suddenly, I felt a warm body press up against my own, and I was unfazed, continuing to pour my vodka, already knowing who it was by the smell of their  cologne. 

"What are you doing, princess?" I asked boredly, tipping my head back to down my vodka, before placing my shot glass down on the wooden bar, and twisting round in his grip, looking up expectantly at him, although his expression was actually readable for once, and it looked...  different .

His usually clear and bored grey eyes were dark and foggy, his irises tainted with an ash grey, specks of silver dancing mischievously in them as he looked down at me, shadows being cast over his sharp features perfectly.

" Absoloutely nothing"  he slurred mockingly, repeating my words from earlier as I scoffed at his drunk words. He couldn't hold his alcohol, and he usually ended up doing or saying stupid things at these sort of events.

"Aww, don't tell me the little princess is upset I didn't inflate his huge ego?" I cooed as he raised an eyebrow at me and I crossed my arms over my chest, resting my weight on one foot, still peering up at his looking figure. 

"You know, Adelaide, I think you've got an ego too big to admit your..  real..  feelings towards me. But if you did, i'm sure it's be  very entertaining " he murmured, brushing his thumb past the bottom of my ear as I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from shuddering at his cold, calloused finger. 

"And what..  feelings  would those be, Malfoy?" I asked, poking my tongue out to wet my vodka ridden lips, watching as his intense gaze flickered down from my eyes to my lips as I smirked and he looked back upwards, realising i'd caught him staring at my mouth. 

"I think you know very well what type of feelings you're making  me  feel in that dress, sweetheart" he said lowly, bowing his head so his minty breath fanned my neck in a teasing fashion, and I was beginning to appreciate the empty bar as every second passed.

"No Malfoy, I don't think I do" I said innocently, my fingertips grazing his belt buckle as I felt him tense slightly, before relaxing under my touch as I applied more pressure to the leather material. 

"Your belt came undone" I said suddenly, a smirk painted on my face as I fastened his belt, pulling it tightly and hearing him groan at the impact, before pushing him off of me and smiling sweetly up at him as his jaw clenched at my switch in demeanour and his eyes blazed with annoyance.

"I hate you, Black"

"I hate you the  most , Malfoy"

-

hey babies! here's a chapter dedicated to the hateful sexual tension and omg the dynamic that i'm about to create bye- i just want an enemies to lovers wattpad story irl 😻

there will be a bit of tea in the next chapter, and maybe some wall pinning action in the quidditch changing rooms but IDK.. 😳

and i just wanna say that this is easing more into them PHYSICALLY teasing each other, if you get me.. i mean who doesn't love a good enemies who also are really sexually attracted to each other but too proud and filled with hate to accept it, story? 

just watch, dudes, it'll get better from here- i know this chapter lowkey sucked, but it WILL IMPROVE BROS! (hopefully)

love you anyone reading this, and just a quick reminder to stay happy, healthy, and safe! drink a glass of water today as well, babes :)


	5. Chapter 5

𝐳𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐲𝐧𝐞

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧: 𝐳𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐲𝐧𝐞

//

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫

september 3rd, 1996

☘︎ D R A C OM A L F O Y ☘︎

I woke up to the sound of our alarm the next morning with a splitting headache, my mind foggy with flickering clips from the previous night, and my ears ringing with the continuous beeping noise.

I knew I shouldn't have had that last vodka.

"Oh for fucks sake! Shut up!" Theodore exclaimed, continuously banging his fist on the alarm clock as Blaise groaned into his pillow, the noise muffled as I pinched my eyes shut, burying my face into my hands and sighing.

"And we've got a match today" Jason wailed as my eyes shot open and I lifted my head up immediately. "A Quidditch match?!" I roared, glaring at Blaise, who had peeked his face out of his pillow and sheepishly smiled at me.

"Blaise! I'm going to kill you! You told me nothing important was happening today so I could be hungover in peace!" I seethed as Blaise huffed, "Well it's not my fault you've got a stick up your ass and you wouldn't have come if I didn't say that to you!" he defended as I inhaled deeply, swinging my legs out of bed and ignoring the sudden wave of nausea that washed over me.

"Dracos got a stick up his arse" Jason giggled immaturely as I glared at him, peering over to the empty beds of Crabbe and Goyle with a sigh. They must have gotten up early to train.

We're so screwed.

"About that stick, you really should pull it out, it feels great, trust me, I'd know" Blaise said amusedly as I glared at him, "Not the time" I muttered through gritted teeth as Jason ran to the bathroom, nearly tripping over Blaise's leg, which was lazily splayed out and hanging off of his messy bed.

"Guys! We have ten minutes to get to the pitch if we don't want our heads bitten off by Flint!" I exclaimed, frantically pulling my Quidditch sweatshirt over my head as Blaise hopped around the room trying to pull on his boots, huffing and puffing as he did so.

"I had the shag of my life last night, guys" Jason said randomly as I laughed dryly, beginning to tie up the laces on my shoes, "Although she looked a bit weird once I saw her in proper lighting" he said thoughtfully as Theodore scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

As the boys talked about their vulgar experiences and Blaise scolded them, I found my mind wandering off to thinking of Adelaide. She looked beautiful last night.

But she was being such a tease, and it was really getting to me, especially the whole belt thing. All I wanted to do was bend her over that stupid bar and fuck the attitude out of her, but I know I simply couldn't.

Both of our egos were too big to ever do anything like that, ever. But I couldn't let her get away with her constant teasing. So if I couldn't beat her, i'd simply join her.

I'll give her a taste of her own medicine.

"OI! You lot! Why the fuck are you so late?!" Marcus Flint exclaimed, flecks of spit flying out of his lopsided mouth as I scrunched my face up in distaste, wiping it discreetly with the sleeve of my emerald sweatshirt and ignoring the pulsating pain in my head.

"Hungover" Theodore murmured simply, rubbing his head with a wince as Marcus scoffed. "What are you, pussies? You're all going to get on that field, bust your asses, and win this damn game" he said through gritted teeth, grabbing a fistful of Theodore's shirt and gripping it, his fists balling up and his crooked teeth grinding against each other as Graham Montague, and Cassius Warrington, his fellow chasers, and his two best friends, snickered as Marcus pushed Theodore back, letting go of his shirt as Theodore glared at him.

"Fuck you, Flint" he sneered, pushing the lanky boy back, who stumbled backwards slightly, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown as I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose annoyedly.

Thankfully, before their argument could further escalate, we heard cheering as Professor Snape ushered us out of the changing rooms, but not before the two boys spared fleeting scowls at one another, while being pushed out of the sweaty room by a stone-faced Snape.

"HEEEERE'S SLYTHERIN!" Dean Thomas boomed as a swarm of green and silver cheered wildly and we made our way towards the middle of the pitch. My eyes scanned the crowd until I spotted Adelaide, Pansy and Alya sat together, Alya with a thick coat on, and a green and silver scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, shivering and clutching onto an unfazed Adelaide, who was wearing a thin black turtleneck jumper, and I managed to get a glimpse of her green plaid mini skirt as she stood up to pick up something from the floor and Pansy yawned.

When she sat back in her seat, she trained her steely gaze on me, cocking her head to one side as I stood next to Blaise, pushing my shoulders back and clutching my broom tightly as I discreetly locked eyes with the raven haired temptress.

She smirked at me, bringing a green apple to her mouth and taking a bite, before licking her lips and wiggling her fingers innocently at me as I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent a small smirk from sliding onto my face as she bit into my favourite fruit.

I looked forward to see Marcus shaking hands with Angelina Johnson, who was much smaller than him and I hid a smile at the wince on her face as Marcus was probably crushing every bone in her tiny Gryfinnwhore hand.

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN! FUCK YOU- O-oh sorry Professor.. I- I MEAN WELL DONE TO SLYTHERIN WHO ARE NOW UNFORTUNATELY-OH FOR F-THEY'RE IN THE LEAD!" Dean Thomas boomed, emitting some giggles from students in the stands and a weary head shake from Professor McGonogall, who was stood next to him.

I hovered in the air, my eyes flickering between the team and the vast, surprisingly clear sky, looking out for the snitch as I saw Scarface doing the same a few metres away from me.

"Oi, Potter! Are those trampy glasses working alright? You seen anything yet?" I yelled as the shaggy haired boy turned to face me, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"Sod off, Malfoy! We both know you've got no talent, and daddy dearest bought you in" he snarled as I merely smirked at his words, not caring for anything he boy said, because I knew I was always going to be superior to him.

"If we're talking talent, Scarhead, let's just say that if it was gold, you'd be poorer than your dear friend Weasley, and that's saying something" I laughed loudly as he glared at me and I twisted my head around, squinting for the snitch when she caught my eye again.

She was watching me intently, and I gulped, not wanting to miss the snitch, but also not wanting to break the trance she'd effortlessly trapped me in. Slowly, she lifted one of her legs to lift over the stands as she smirked lazily, letting her calf rest on the green wood, before crossing the other one over it, and I swear I nearly fell off my broom when I saw the sheer black knee high socks that valued her long legs, hugging her calves, and clinging to the top of her thighs as the sliver of skin between the hem of her skirt as the lacy trim of her knee highs teased me as she rested her hands in her lap, smiling sweetly at me, before bringing them back down to rest on the stand's floor, as slowly and teasingly as she brought them up as I clenched my jaw, forcing myself to look away, and letting out a sigh of relief when I saw Potter hadn't moved from his hunched over position, indicating that the snitch hadn't been caught yet.

How was it possible to be so sexually attracted to someone you loathed so much?

Suddenly, I saw a flicker of gold whizz past my nose as my eyes widened and I snapped out of my thoughts, leaning downwards on my broomstick and zooming after the snitch, and I spared a quick glance backwards to see Potter on my trail, his face ridden with determination as I inhaled deeply, edging closer towards the head of my broom, tilting it forwards slightly until I was in arms reach of the snitch and I stretched my limbs out and cursed when the snitch inched away from my fingertips, before a dangerous idea popped into my head.

I took a deep breath, before crouching down on my broom, wobbling slightly, before standing on it and taking slow steps towards the edge, reaching out further and further for the snitch and feeling my legs tremble uneasily. I bit my tongue, before reaching out fully, and feeling my hand wrap around the cold metal, the silver of my rings poking through the leather gloves as I held the snitch up with a grin and the Slytherins cheered loudly at the victory.

I grinned, a relieved feeling washing over me, and I began to sit back down on my broom, swinging my leg over the thin wood, and then flying down to the ground with the restbof my team as a sea of green and silver began to flood the pitch, the entirety of Slytherin rushing to congratulate us.

Theodore, Jason and Cassius lifted me up, throwing me in the air as a grin was plastered on my face from the adrenaline and euphoria of the match. I'd always loved Quidditch. It was my favourite thing to do. Whether it was facing off against those red and gold clad spastics, or sometimes just to get my mind off of things, Quidditch was something that was always there for me, and something that provided a kind of warmth I didn't know anything could.

Adelaide immediately ran into Blaise's arms as soon as she saw him, a wide grin on her face as she pulled away, scrunching her nose and saying something to him, picking distastefully at his sweaty shirt as he rolled his eyes, grinning too.

"Nice catch, Malfoy" I heard a familiar silky voice purr as I turned around, my feet aching after I came down from my euphoric high. I was the only one in the changing room, since the others had already gotten changed and left while I was busy being congratulated and touched up by random chicks and guys.

"Black. What are you doing? You can't be in here" I said coolly as she merely stepped inside and closer to me, and I tried my best to avoid watching her hips sway rhythmically as she walked, until she stopped, a mere few inches away from me.

"Can't I, Draco?" she asked innocently as I suppressed a groan at the way she said my name. She rarely ever called me by my first name, but when she did, she made it sound so impeccably vulgar that it was currently taking all of my willpower to not fuck her right here right now.

That, and me forcing myself to think of how much she'd gloat and make fun of me afterwards. Oh, and a personal favourite tactic of mine, think unsexy thoughts.

A rather fun game I played with myself in situations like this.

Dumbledore in fishnets, Flitwick pole dancing, Snape's hairy back-

"Is that stick too far up your ass that you won't even let me congratulate you, princess?" she hummed, smirking at me, her face a mask of unreadable emotions as I chucked humourlessly. "Well if you're here to congratulate me, then make it worth my while, Black, I've had more than enough praise from everyone else" I said smugly as she laughed in a tone that sounded like she knew something I didn't, but I knew she was just using it to mess with my head,

"And how could I make my congratulations worth a second of your oh so precious time, Mr Malfoy?" she asked innocently as I smirked at her, arching one of my eyebrows, before grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the cold walls of the boys' changing rooms.

Told you i'd get her back.

"I can think of a few ways, princess. Especially with those socks of yours" I murmured, looking down at her as her face remained stoic, her wrists still bound in my grip, before a cheshire-cat like grin graced her features as she looked upwards, straight into my eyes.

"I take it you like my choice of outfit, Malfoy?" she asked smugly as I reached down to loop fingers inside her socks as she gasped and I immediately felt goosebumps prickle on her smooth skin, before I snapped the lacy material sharply against her thigh, feeling her tense, but soon relax as the impact wore off.

"I do. but I think Blaise would look better, darling" I said as she furrowed her eyebrows, opening her mouth to retort, when the incredibly distinct voice of Blaise Zabini filled the room as if someone had called him here, and her eyes widened, immediately pushing me off of her as I smirked smugly and she gasped, looking downwards, and noticing her tie was gone, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the thin material, toying with it between my fingers as Blaise entered the room and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you two doing in here? Together?! Without one of you being on the floor and screaming in agony" he remarked, his stare bouncing between the two of us suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much, Blaisey. It's just Adelaide here lost her glove, and oh! What's this? I've managed to find it!" I exclaimed in mock surprise as Adelaide slowly turned to face me, a lethal scowl on her face as she stomped towards me and Blaise frowned at our interaction.

"Thank you, Malfoy" she said through gritted teeth, her fingers closing tightly around the material as her fists balled.

"How the hell did you even get that?" she hissed, as Blaise announced he was going to wait outside for her, seeing as someone told him to meet her here earlier, saying she was looking for him.

Oops.

"I'm rather good with my hands, darling, as I'm sure you'd expect" I sighed with a smug smirk as she glared at me, snatching her tie out of my grip and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her as I grinned to myself, beginning to unbutton my shirt happily.

-

whew CHILE- that was a slight improvement from my usual shitty writing, so yay for me, i guess

told y'all there'd be a wall moment, and i know it's short, but don't worry, because there'll be many more to come!

we might also get to see a bit of jealous draco who has absolutely no reason to be jealous because him and the love interest aren't even in a relationship but he is because he likes her.. sooo.. there's that!

also, i know that scarface was the captain in sixth year, but i rlly wanted him and draco to be in the same position to show contrast, and next chapter there WILL BE ☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️

love y'all always and thank you for reading ! <3

^^ me announcing to my thirteen followers that i've updated

update: fourteen followers🤰🏻🤰🏻😜


	6. Chapter 6

𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐚

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧: 𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐚

//

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞

september 4th, 1996

☘︎ A D E L A I D E B L A C K ☘︎

"There she is"

"Shut up!"

"Do you think she helped him escape?"

Hushed whispers and bated murmurs echoed around the Great Hall as Blaise and I stepped in it and I frowned.

"What the he-" I began, before someone cleared their throat behind us, and we turned to face Dumbledore and Snape.

Joy.

"It wasn't me" Blaise exclaimed immediately as I rolled my eyes and Snape scoffed, "We're not here for you, Zabini. Run along" he deadpanned as Blaise spared a fleeting look at me, before slowly stalking away, looking over his shoulder every now and then as Snape put a reluctant hand on my shoulder and began to walk me towards Dumbledore's office, seeing the old man's periwinkle cloak billow in front of me as we followed obediently,

"Ms Black" Dumbledore began as I sat down opposite the old headmaster and Snape lurked in the corner, adjusting his black cloak pretentiously as I sighed.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked bluntly as Snape scoffed and Dumbledore chuckled slightly, shaking his head in an almost amused fashion.

"No, Ms Black, you are not" he said as I leaned back in my chair more, hearing Snape murmur something incoherent to himself and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He'd never taken a liking to me, even though I was a Slytherin, and he took every opportunity he had to give me a detention, which I thought was completely stupid, seeing as I was in his house, and it was merely taking away from his own pride and glory, but whatever.

"I trust you've read the news, this morning, Black?" Snape uttered in his usual nasally drawl as I shook my head and he handed me the Daily Prophet, and I noticed his hands were trembling slightly as he held the paper, almost angrily.

'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD? NOTORIOUS CRIMINAL SIRIUS BLACK BREAKS FREE FROM AZKABAN ALONG WITH BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND OTHERS. SOURCES SAY HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY MAY BE IN DANGER'

I swear it felt as if my heart stopped for a minute. I clutched the newspaper inbetween my fingers and looked up at Dumbledore, a shocked expression on my face as I stared silently at him and he exhaled wearily.

"Were you involved in this escape, Black?" Snape asked bluntly as I turned to face him, a scowl ridden on my features as I scoffed.

"Do you think if I wanted my father to escape from Azkaban I would have done it in such a messy way, and then led him to the school at which Albus Dumbledore teaches? I do have some intelligence, Professor" I said dryly as Snape pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes into thin slits as I turned back to Dumbledore, staring straight into his twinkling irises blankly.

"Is he coming here?" I asked, zero filter to my voice as Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrow, as if he was deep in thought, pondering my question, before he spoke.

"That, Ms Black, i'm not sure of yet. But if he is, then I cannot promise we will let him go easily" Dumbledore said cryptically as I felt my lips form into a line and I nodded stiffly, getting out of my seat, and when neither of the two teachers said anything, I took as an opportunity to leave.

As soon as I left Dumbledore's office, I slid down the wall, stretching my legs out in front of me and sighing, staring at the brick wall across from me and feeling my eyes glaze over. I didn't even know why I was upset. Maybe it was because of the fact my 'criminal' father was being hunted down, or maybe it was because people thought I'd helped him. What if he came here? Would he look for me? Would he still love me? Would he try to kill me? As much as I loved my father, I'd heard rather gruesome tales of witches and wizards being driven insane in the notorious prison of Azkaban, and I almost shuddered at the image of my father's face on the front of the paper.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw two long legs in front of me, and I looked up, my eyes following the endless-seeming trouser-adorned legs until I was met with the sour face of Draco Malfoy.

I did not need this right now.

I forced myself to meet his stare, wiping all trace of emotion off my face an raising an eyebrow at his somewhat stern look.

"Aren't you meant to be in class, Black?" he drawled as I scoffed, "Aren't you?" I fired back as the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly and he stared down at me, and I immediately felt vulnerable, sitting down in front of him and watching his nearly colourless irises trail down the length of my legs shamelessly and then back up to my face.

"Touché" he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest as I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Can you sod off, Malfoy? I'm really not in the mood for your games right now" I mumbled as he chuckled, a stupid smirk plastered on his stupid face.

"I haven't a clue about these games you're talking about, darling" he rasped as I suppressed a shiver at the word 'darling' as it smoothly rolled off his tongue and I merely hummed sarcastically.

"I think you do have a clue, Malfoy, or else I don't think you'd still be here entertaining me with your charmingly spasticated ways" I snorted, his snarky words somehow able to take my mind off things, even if we weren't exactly the closest of friends.

"I'm going to ignore the 'spasticated', and take the charming as a compliment" he said, his rich accent coming through as I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would" I murmured, pushing myself off the ground and standing in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest as his eyes dared my own to break his gaze.

"I heard Daddy dearest broke out of Azkaban" he drawled as my gaze hardened unintentionally and he smirked smugly, knowing he'd got to me.

"And I heard Daddy dearest bought his way out of Azkaban" I mocked, trying to suppress the urge to slap him clean across his stupid smug face, and I swear for a second I saw his hard exterior crack and a flicker of emotion flashed across his hardened face, before it was replaced with a usual blank expression.

"You don't know what your talking about, Black. My father would do nothing of the sort to land himself in that hellhole" he hissed, grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look up at him, my limps clamped shut as I laughed coldly.

"And you think mine would?" I said, my voice raising slightly as I immediately pressed my lips together. I didn't mean to say that. I never talked about my father, and my friends respected that. They respected my boundaries. Something he didn't. It was almost humorous how we'd gone from playfully insulting each other to wanting to strangle each other in a matter of minutes, but that's how riled up he managed to get me,and I hated it. I hated the way he made me feel. I hated him.

"Yes. I do. That's the difference between them you see, princess" he said, his husky voice oozing with sarcastic venom as I scowled at him.

"Now get to class before I give you a detention" he snapped as I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing his wrist and placing it by his side, instead of it resting on my jaw, his touch so light it felt as if a ghost had brushed my chin as he raised an eyebrow at me and I felt my fists clench and my nails dig into my palms.

"Why don't you?" I asked as he huffed, rolling his grey eyes at me, before grabbing my wrist as I opened my mouth to complain, but then he interrupted me before I could even start.

"Fine. Let's both go" he said through gritted teeth as I clamped my mouth shut, biting my tongue to stop me from saying something rude to him as he continued to drag me in silence, the only sounds being his timely footsteps echoing with my own shorter ones as he pulled me with him.

We stopped at the DADA classroom and I was peering through the window in the door when the genius next to me thought it'd be funny to push me into the classroom, forgetting his hand was still around my wrist, and therefore accidentally causing me to pull him with me as we awkwardly stood at the door and I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a man leaning on the desk.

He looked to be in his mid thirties, and he was rather handsome. She had a mop of shaggy chestnut hair and a scarred face as his honey coloured eyes immediately landed on us and he frowned as multiple snickers and whispered could be heard around the classroom.

"You two are late. Names?" he asked shortly, pushing himself off the desk as I heard Draco scoff behind me and I cleared my throat.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he said as I fought the urge to roll my eyes as his grip on my wrist tightened slightly, and then the supposed teacher turned to face me.

"Adelaide Black" I said, and he suddenly froze, his eyes widening slightly giving him a sort of maddened expression. "B-Black?" he asked hoarsely as I scoffed, "Yes" I said snarkily as he stood still for a couple of moments and Draco snickered beside him.

"I think you broke him, with a face like yours, no wonder" he mused as I stepped harshly on his foot and he winced, pulling on my wrist as I attempted to free myself from his grip.

"Hey look! They're holding hands" Blaise cooed loudly as the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins erupted into giggles and I scowled, pulling my wrist out of Draco's grip and he merely smirked casually.

"R-Right.. Malfoy.. Black.. sit down.." the teacher mumbled, rubbing his forehead as Draco and I both did as he said, and unfortunately for me, the only two seats left were next to each other.

I sat down with a huff as the strange man at the front cleared his throat, and then began to speak in his deep voice.

"..As I was saying, my name is Professor Lupin, and I'll be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" he began as Pansy, who was thankfully in front of me, turned her head around to whisper to me.

"Yeah, for this year" she said quietly as I snorted into my hand, resting my chin on it as she turned back around, leaning her head on my desk and her feet on her own.

"Today, we'll be learning about Boggarts. Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked as Hermionie's hand immediately shot into the air and I smiled slightly at her eagerness.

"Black" he said, looking at me as I furrowed my eyebrows and Pansy smirked, turning towards me and batting her eyelashes as I glared at her and I cleared my throat.

"A boggart is-oh!" I began, before I let out an unintentional yelp, feeling an unwanted presence on my thigh, and when I spared a glance downwards, ignoring the weirded out looks from my classmates, I saw a hand on my upper thigh. A pale, veined, cold, ringed hand.

I cleared my throat again, and looked up to see Professor Lupin with his eyebrows furrowed and his hand on his chin, almost confusedly.

"Sorry.. Hit my foot on the table.. uhm.. oh yeah-A Boggart is a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear" I hurriedly recited as Lupin nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes trained on me for a few moments, before turning around and stalking towards a cupboard, and I felt the hand on my thigh only move higher, as if my reaction was spurring it on.

"Malfoy" I hissed, turning to glare at him, and seeing his head was still facing the front, but he slowly turned it to face me, an innocent expression on his face, but his eyes were glittering with mischief and intrigue.

"Yes, darling?" he asked teasingly, equally as quiet as I glared, trying my best to stop myself from reacting as his cold fingers brushed my exposed skin, before slipping under my skirt as I clenched my jaw and ground my teeth against each other, trying to focus on what Professor Lupin was writing on the board, but being extremely distracted as a certain someone fuelled my growing arousal in the middle of a bored classroom, a very dangerous game.

So I decided to roll the dice and take my own turn.

I brushed my nimble fingers over his crotch and felt him tense up, looking over at me with his eyes widened at the simply touch, his movements faltering as I placed my hand over the growing bulge in his ever tightening school pants.

"What's wrong, darling?" I mocked as I saw his sharp jaw hardened as he applied more pressure to the thin fabric between him and my core and I clamped my legs shut, but he merely pushed them back apart, and I was about to gasp, when thankfully the loud bell rang, and Professor Lupin put down his chalk and wand.

"That's it for today, class. Next lesson, we'll be looking at Boggarts in more depth" he concluded as chattering students arose from their seats, gathering their possessions as I turned to glare at Draco, who was also scowling.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, picking up my books as he scoffed, "I could ask you the same question" he murmured, as Blaise approached us and he tucked his wand into his pocket.

"How come you guys were late? Together?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as I rolled my eyes, "Got called in by Dumbledore and I was sulking until pretty princess here ruined my day and dragged me to class with him" I drawled as Draco's expression turned sour and the three of us walked out of the classroom, and I smiled graciously at Lupin on the way out, and he shot me a charming grin back.

"Guys, the new DADA teacher is like.. kinda hot" Blaise giggled as we sat down in the Great Hall and I picked up an apple, just to spite the blonde sat to my right, who grabbed it almost immediately from my grasp and I huffed as he bit into it.

"I mean.. sure in like a ruggedly handsome kinda way" Pansy agreed, shrugging and downturning her mouth as I snorted as Alya, Liv and Emma came and sat down, Alya practically on top of me as I laughed slightly and she wrapped her arms around me, sighing dramatically.

"I need you to come with me to Cassius's dorm tonight, babe" she murmured as I felt someone hit me round the back of my head and then I saw Jason and Theodore sit down opposite us as I rolled my eyes.

"Threesome?" Theodore asked as I stuck my middle finger up at him and Jason snickered.

"Why? I'm not just gonna sit there and watch you shag him while Graham tries to hit on me" I deadpanned as Blaise scrunched his nose up and Pansy winced, "Ew.. boys" she mumbled as I smiled slightly. It was a well known fact that Pansy Parkinson was bi, but not many knew she leaned towards women, given to her obvious obsession with Draco, but there was that, i guess.

"Pleaseeee" Alya whined as Liv snorted and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Number one, what if I have plans, and number two, Graham is so not my type" I scoffed as Alya huffed, pulling away from me and shooting a winning smile at Blaise, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"No" he deadpanned as she huffed, muttering something about going to find Daphne, because she was 'down for anything', as she got up and skipped over to the lower end of the Slytherin table.

"Im going to finish this homework. Flitwicks given me shitloads. See you lot next period" I announced as Pansy nodded, and then I saw Draco get up with me.

"Me too" he said simply as I clenched my jaw, beginning to walk away, when I felt his presence next to me and I groaned.

"Do you have to follow me?" I huffed as he chuckled, "Who says I'm following you?" he asked vaguely as I stopped, my fists clenched at my sides, and he also stopped, still smirking stupidly, before walking past me and pulling himself up, so that he was sat on a ledge, his back facing towards an open window as I stupidly and cautiously stepped closer to him, and then gasped as he grabbed my waist, pulling my inbetween his open legs as I stared up at him.

"What if I just fell back right now and took you with me?" he asked suddenly as I gulped at his words and how scarily calm he was saying them.

"I'd think you were completely insane" I said, gripping his wrists, which were still on my hips as he chuckled.

"Maybe you're just too sane?" he said cryptically as I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Why was he talking like this? More importantly, why was he talking to me like this?

"Why are you being so.. touchy recently, don't you like.. hate me?" I asked bluntly as he smirked, pulling me closer to him, and pulling himself closer towards the edge of the window as I inhaled his scent unintentionally.

"Oh no, darling, I still hate you. But, I want something from you"

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"Why you, of course. What else?"

-

um.. heh🙇🏻‍♀️🙇🏻‍♀️

BYE IF DRACO MALFOY SAID THIS TO ME I WOULD LET HIM TAKE ME BUT THAT ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN I-

ok.. so this chapter was introducing my beb moony and also daddy sirius has escaped 😺😺

and we got some touchy of the puthy as well, so that's good ig.

left you all on a cliffhanger for a bit of spice, but i'm currently writing chapter six, and it'll either be out tomorrow, or LATE tonight💖

love you always and forever, and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

𝐞𝐥𝐲𝐬𝐢𝐚𝐧

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧: 𝐞𝐥𝐲𝐬𝐢𝐚𝐧

//

𝐝𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭

september 4th, 1996

☘︎ D R A C OM A L F O Y ☘︎

"You of course. What else?" I said truthfully. Don't get me wrong, I still utterly loathed her, but she'd been on my mind a lot recently, and I thought that after I'd fucked her, I could go back to having peaceful thoughts about me strangling her, without them taking a sexual turn and involving a certain choking kink.

"You want me?" she asked, amusement dripping from her voice, and I could tell she was enjoying this, but I didn't care, I just needed to get her out of my head and preferably in my bed before I went mad.

"One night. That's it. Then we go back to how it was, and we don't talk about it, ever" I said as she smirked at me, shaking her head slowly and leaning forwards, pushing me back ever so slightly as I shuddered at the feeling of the cold breeze against my back, feeling the hairs on my neck stand up at the cold gust.

"I don't know if you could handle one night.. I think you'd want more. You'd need more" she purred, wetting her lips slightly as she pressed a short kiss to the skin under my ear, her plump lips warming up the area of skin, before she pulled away teasingly.

"I doubt it. I think you'd be the one wanting-no- needing more. You'd be a begging, crying mess on my bed pleading for me to use your pretty little throat as a fucktoy" I spat at her as she simply laughed, removing my hands from her waist.

"Sure, Malfoy" she said with a smirk, before walking away, her hips swaying, as the bell rang for the next class and I jumped off the windowsill, narrowing my eyes.

She'll let me fuck her in no time. I know it.

The rest of the day was rather boring and passed by in a blur, until I had to drag my feet to the astronomy tower, frantically looking around, but being faced with pitch black every time, apart from the few stars that were littered as I gulped at the sight, letting out a sigh of relief as I heard Blaise's loud laughter and a few lanterns on the very top of the stupid tower.

Stupid astronomy.

I sat down next to Theodore and Adelaide, who were deep in- Actually I didn't know what they were doing. They were mouthing words and doing strange things with their hands across the tower, and when I followed their gazes, I saw Jason on the other side of the room, sat next to Blaise, and they both looked confused as ever. Us five were the only ones in this class together- the others were in a completely different set to us.

"Your grandma went shopping and bought a lemon!" Blaise suddenly exclaimed as Adelaide and Theodore immediately facepalmed and Blaise slapped a hand over his mouth and frantically looked over the room as students turned to him with a confused looked on his face.

"Excuse you, Zabini?" Professor Sinistra said shrilly as Blaise pretended to squint, looking up at the straps.

"O-Oh I must have...read that one.. wrong" he muttered, pretending to look up at the stars as Professor Sinistra hummed disapprovingly, before turning back to a student and craning her new to look through a telescope. 

"What the hell are you lot doing?" I asked Theodore, who rolled his hazel eyes and scoffed. "Charades, idiot" he murmured as I snickered to myself.

"Whatever that was, it certainly didn't look like charades" I said amusedly as Adelaide scowled at me, "Are you doubting our abilities?" she asked as I smirked at her.

"Maybe I am, princess" I said back as she smirked back at me, "Fine. If you're so good, tell me what the hell Blaise is trying to sign? He's terrible at this shit, you'll never get it" Theodore said cockily as Adelaide grinned at him and I turned to face Blaise, and if I was being completely honest, he looked like he was having a seizure, with the way his hands and body awkwardly twitched and moved, and the fits of giggles he kept unintentionally breaking out into as he signed.

"McGonogall" I mouthed and he nodded excitedly, looking like he was about to leap out of his chair, but he decided against it when Sinistra shot him a deadly glare and he gulped, bowing his head and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"How the hell did you do that?" Adelaide hissed as I smirked triumphantly at her, "Rather easy, when you've had to live with the bastard and this is all we do when he can't sleep" I mused as Theodore cooed, "Aw, how cuteee" and I stepped on his foot harshly and he yelped as Adelaide snickered at her friend's scowl.

I hesitantly took a quick look around me, just being faced with pitch black once again and I gulped, feeling my hands start to shake, before quickly looking down at my feet again, exhaling shakily. I hated the dark. I hated how weak it made me feel. But I couldn't do anything about it. And that's the worst part.

"That's it, class! Malfoy, Black- Stay behind, I want to speak to you both" Sinistra said as Adelaide hugged Theodore as him, Blaise and Jason left, arguing amongst themselves about who their favourite teacher was.

Once everyone had left except Adelaide and I, Sinistra came and sat opposite both of us, dragging her stool so she was closer as Adelaide scoffed slightly.

"Now, Malfoy, I'm sure you know that your grades are almost perfect. Key word, almost. You are failing my class. Now I don't know if you just can't be bothered with it, or you are genuinely struggling, but I cannot have this anymore. Now, Black, on the other hand, also has almost perfect grades. Again, key word, almost. She is failing Arithmancy, you are not. I want you to tutor each other in those respective subjects, until I see change in both of you" Sinistra exclaimed as we both immediately rejected.

"No" we both said as Sinistra simply stared at us. "Very well then, you'll both have detention every evening until you agree" she said plainly as Adelaide huffed angrily.

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth as I scowled, getting up and pushing past her. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as I could and away from her. She was too infuriating to be around, and now that she had to tutor me and I likewise it was just unacceptable.

I followed where my feet led me, ending up at the common room, which was thankfully empty as I sat on the velvet green sofa, facing the blazing fire and sighing, when the door swung open and Adelaide walked in, sitting on the armchair furthest away from me and crossing one of her legs over the other.

"Malfoy i'm only doing this because I don't want detention. Meet me at the Astronomy tower tomorrow at 8 sharp" she ordered as I scoffed, but shot her a sarcastic smile anyway.

"I can't believe you don't get Arithmancy" I scoffed as she scowled, marching over and sitting opposite me angrily.

"And I can't believe you don't get Astronomy, it's like the easiest subject" she sneered as I clenched my jaw, meeting her glare with my own.

"You're so fucking infuriating" I hissed, standing up and walking over to her side, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look up at me, seeing her pupils dilate slightly.

Silly girl. Doesn't she know that even the slightest flicker of emotion gives me the biggest advantage?

"If i'm so infuriating why do you want to fuck me?" she asked snarkily as I chuckled, "Because I want to see you weak. Vulnerable. I want to fuck that bratty attitude out of you and break your self control until you're begging me touch you" I said lowly, as her glare faltered slightly, before she laughed shortly.

"I'll show you bratty, Malfoy" she murmured, before pushing my chest back so I stumbled backwards onto the sofa, and she climbed on top of me.

Straddling my lap.

"Don't look at me like that" I said hoarsely, watching as she stared at me, a smirk on her rosy lips and her pupils dilated with passion and anger,

"Or what?" she murmured, her face mere inches away from mine as she slowly, teasingly began to grind her hips against my growing length, feeling my pants become tighter as she rubbed her palms up and down my chest as I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Still think you'd see me beg? Still want to see me beg, Draco? If you ask nicely, I might just do what you want" she said in a sultry voice as my breathing picked up and I grasped her hips, sitting more upright as she began to press feathery kisses down my neck.

I let out a muffled groan as her nimble fingers traced the apparent bulge in my slacks, when everything finally registered, and I grabbed her wrists, flipping us over so that she was under me, her legs jerked apart with my knee inbetween them and my hand wrapped around her throat as she simply stared up at me.

"I do. I want to hear it" I hissed, rubbing circles on the side of her hip as her mouth still clamped shut and I chuckled darkly.

"Someone could walk in" she whispered as I applied more pressure to her neck, and began to rub my fingers over her wet panties.

"You didn't seem to care about that when you were grinding on me a minute ago" I growled as she let out a low moan and I continued to provide her with the friction she was pining for.

"Do you want to get caught? I bet you'd fucking get off to that, wouldn't you, fucking bitch?" I hissed as she tried to remain strong, biting down on her lip until she drew blood, wincing slightly as I felt my pupils dilate at the sight of the red liquid coating he bottom lip and I couldn't take it anymore.

"No more teasing. Do you want this?" I asked, leaning over her as her chest rose and fell hurriedly.

"One night?" she asked for confirmation and I nodded.

"One night. We never talk about it, and then we can go back to being enemies in peace" I confirmed as she let out a sigh.

"Your room or mine?"

-

hey.. hi.. it's me😀

time for the seggz guys. i know it's early on but this is gonna be kind of like an enemies with benefits thing but VERY toxic, just how we like it xox

sorry for the short chapter btw :(

anyway, why do u think draco is afraid of the dark?? i wanna your suggestions bitches🙇🏻‍♀️🙇🏻‍♀️

get ready for the next chapter, it's gonna be... spicy

love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐞𝐭𝐡

𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧: 𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐞𝐭𝐡

//

𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬

september 4th, 1996

smut ahead ⚠️ read at your own risky risk

☘︎ D R A C O M A L F O Y ☘︎

I pulled Adelaide up, grabbing a hold of her hand and walking her up the stairs of the boys' dormitory. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking when I said I wanted this in the first place, but the teasing on both ends and the sexual tension built up between us was too much for me to handle.

I was weak. But damn this kind of weakness felt good.

As soon as the door shut, I pushed her against the cold wood, claiming her lips as mine as she stuck her tongue in my mouth. The kiss was needy and urgent, conveying all of our pent up sexual frustration in a way more effective than words as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling on it sharply as I groaned shamelessly into her mouth, my hands raking down her body, until they rested at the place she wanted me most.

I easily unbuttoned her school shirt and she shrugged it off easily, leaving her in just her bra, school skirt, and knee high socks, since she'd kicked her shoes off earlier as I took a minute to appreciate her body. She was toned and lean, but her body was still curvaceous, and it dipped and curved in all the right places. I frantically undid my own shirt, one hand cupping her clothed pussy, and the other messily unbuttoning my top.

I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards my bed and pushing her back on it,not breaking our kiss once as she gasped as I climbed over her, wrapping one of my hands around her throat, using the other one to prop myself up.

The kiss became more frenzied, as if we'd both been starved and the only thing able to satisfy each other being her talented tongue dancing with my own.

She pulled on my hair, causing a sharp pain to make its way to the top of my head as I groaned, liking the way it felt and she smirked against my mouth when I choked her harder at the impact. I bit down on her lower lip, drawing more blood from the sore spot that was already there as she fucking whimpered.

Merlin is a good man.

I swiped my tongue across her lower lip, tasting the metallic liquid in my mouth and she gasped as I pushed her legs apart, feeling her goosebump ridden skin under my rough touch. I rubbed my hands up and down her inner thigh, beginning to kiss down her neck as she gripped my hair tightly, tugging sharply on it as I groaned into her neck, continuing to sloppily kiss down her hot skin. I licked a long stripe down her chest and stomach until I got to the waistband of her short skirt, pushing it up so the flowy material exposed her soaking wet panties and I smirked.

"You're soaking" I remarked as she glared down at me, propping herself up on her elbows as I looked up at her, my head between her legs.

"Just shut up before I make you" she snapped as I laughed, "Sure you cou-" I began to mock, before she suddenly flipped me over so that my back was pressed against the bed, and she was straddling my hips, the same position as in the common room.

"I could. And I will" she said simply, before settling herself on her knees between my parted legs as I didn't even try to complain as she began to slowly undo my belt, leaning down as she smirked at me and I felt my heart thud in my chest at the sight. She purposefully arched her lower back so I could see her curved ass as she tugged down my pants, tracing the outline of my hard length teasingly as she tongued a stripe down my V-line and I felt my abdomen unintentionally flex as I grabbed a handful of her hair, sucking in a breath as she pulled down my boxers and smirked, keeping her eyes on my the whole time as she batted her long eyelashes innocently.

She teasingly licked a slit up the prominent vein in my hard length as I tutted in frustration at her slow pace.

She swirled her talented tongue around my sensitive tip and I inhaled shakily, watching her every move and willing myself not to let my eyes close as she stared right back at me, challenging my intense gaze with her own.

"Hurry the fuck up you little bitch" I snapped as passion blazed in her eyes and something clicked in my mind.

"Oh don't tell me you like that shit" I laughed as she merely smiled sarcastically, her grip on my dick tightening, along with my own on her hair.

"You're not being very nice, Draco" she tutted as I chuckled darkly, shaking my head at her as I propped myself up on my one elbow, using my other hand to twist her hair into a makeshift ponytail.

"I gave you nice. You don't deserve nice" I murmured as she looked up at me through those damn lashes as a cheeky smile spread across her features, "So show me not nice" she said in a sultry fashion as I glared down at her, before fisting her hair and roughly pushed her head downwards and groaned as my length hit the back of her throat and her grip on my hip tightened noticeably.

I pulled her head upwards again as she stared at me, a string of pre cum connecting her parted lips to my tip as I smirked, pushing her head down again as she gagged, but by the way she ran her tongue up and down my shaft had me thinking she rather liked it. I loosened my grip on her hair as she proceeded to bob her head downwards and I groaned as she looked up at me for a few seconds, her eyes watering and tears fully streaming down her flushed cheeks as she palmed the bit of my length she couldn't fit in her mouth as I pushed her head down even more, letting out a low moan of her name as she continued to suck, and the simple sight of seeing her pretty mouth around my dick was enough to stimulate me further.

My hips unintentionally bucked and she choked more than she already was, her nails digging into my hip sharply as I watched my slick shaft disappear down her throat, seeing it bulge in her neck as she swirled her tongue around my tip, continued to bob her head as I chased my ever nearing sexual relief.

"Fuck-I'm gonna cum" I groaned as she flickered her doe-like gaze up to meet my own, before forcing her head all the way downwards and taking my whole length in her mouth as I moaned at the pleasurable feeling. Suddenly, everything went white and it felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice down the back of my shirt as my body went stiff and I felt my load being emptied into her mouth as she swallowed it and I rode out my euphoric high rather happily, before pulling her hair towards my so that her palms rested on my chest and she was still on her knees in between my legs as I reattached her mouth to mine, ignoring the taste of myself as her lips moved with my own as I flipped us over easily so that she was underneath me once again.

I climbed off of her, pushing her over so that she was bent over and she gasped, her lower back arched and her arms in front of her as I grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back, pushing her skirt upwards, but still keeping it on, purely because I liked the way it looked on her.

"I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard" I murmured, giving my dick a few pumps and grabbing her hair again, pulling it backwards so that she was forced to arch her lower back and throw her head back as she moaned at the pleasurable feeling of pain on her scalp.

I slowly rubbed my shaft along her wet heat as she tutted in frustration, trying to free her wrists from my grip, but her attempts failing miserably as I chuckled to myself.

"I wanna hear you beg" I said lowly, leaning into her ear, my length not fully inside of her, but enough to make her wimpier at the feeling.

"Just hurry up" she said, averting my sexual demand as I smirked, pulling harder on her hair as she gasped, tilting her head back slightly as her fists clenched noticeably in my grasp.

"I wanna hear you beg" I repeated, continuing to torturously rub my cock up and down her folds as she whined at the feeling.

"...Please" she muttered reluctantly as my smirk spread wider and I pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I'm going to fuck you until you cry" I rasped simply, before pushing my full length into her without warning as we both moaned simultaneously as she arched her back lower and I let go of her wrists, but still keeping a firm grip on her hair, and surprisingly, her small hands stayed behind her back obediently as I felt her clench around me, her warmth enclosing my dick as I continued to thrust inside of her.

"You like that princess? Such a slut for my dick, yeah?" I said in a questioning manner as she moaned in response and I pulled on her hair, letting out a groan as I watched my slick cock slide into her wet folds almost mesmerised, the only sounds being our skin colliding with each brutal thrust, and the pornographic moaning coming from her dirty little mouth.

"Draco!" she cried out as I spanked her roughly, her rounded ass turning an angry red colour and the imprint of my hand on the left side as I moaned, feeling my hair flop into my face as I continued to thrust into her and she whimpered.

Suddenly, a nasty idea popped into my head.

I released my grip on her hip and twisted two very specific rings around so they faced the opposite direction, the cold silver shining in the reflection of the light. I smirked to myself, before slapping her ass as hard as I could and she let out a choked sounding sob and my grin only widened as I saw my initials fade onto her flesh, the small red cuts looking rather painful as I felt my thrusts becoming sloppier and slower as she moaned.

"F-Fuck i'm gonna cum, Draco" she whined as I flipped her over so that her back was against the bed, and threw her weak legs over my shoulders, dragging her closer to me and thrusting as hard as I could, feeling my orgasm come along.

Her hair was splayed out behind her, and her cheeks and lips were flushed as tears streamed down her face, her eyebrows furrowed as she moaned, her mouth open and her forehead crinkling.

She looked completely disheveled, pleasured, upset and weak all at the same time.

And I fucking loved it.

"Draco!" she yelled as I moaned, digging my nails into her warm skin and dragging them down her curvy hips, creating long scratches down her side, and little bruises that mimicked the ones tainting her pale neck already.

"That's right, princess. I wanna hear you scream my fucking name" I said, my voice wavering as my release came along.

"F-Fuck i'm-" she began, before I groaned, let out a cry, orgasming for the second time that night, her juices coating my length and mingling with my own thick release as she squirted on my fucking cock.

Wow I think that's just about the hottest thing i've ever seen.

"Shit" she cussed as I pulled out of her, smirking cockily as her legs shook and she attempted to swing them over the bed, ending up with her using her arms and torso to keep herself upright as she winced, her tear soaked face contorting into one of pain as I tucked my dick back into my briefs and yawned, coming down from my high as she huffed, attempting to steady herself and looking rather funny as she shook from the waist downwards.

"I'll see you tomorrow.. then" she announced as I nodded, running a hand through my hair and laying down on my bed, watching her stumble out of my dorm, cussing as she went, with a slight smirk on my face.

Just as I was about to happily close my eyes, I saw a thin piece of red clothing dangling from the corner of my bed, and I sat up, leaning over to pick it up and laughing when I felt the wet material amusedly.

Panties.

Oh well. Finders keepers, losers weepers.

-

hey..

so here's the seggz😜.. i've never written smut before but i guess there's a first time for everything haha. sorry if it's bad, i didn't proof read it because i'd just end up rewriting the whole thing and hating it lol.

hope you liked this steamy chapter.

we'll be getting more daddy sirius drama next chapter as well bark bark woof💖💖

love you always queens and kings!

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think!


End file.
